1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet accessories, and more particularly to an overlay or cover for a pet bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet beds are available in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations. Since pet beds inevitably become soiled with use, various different approaches have been developed to maintain cleanliness. In some types of pet beds, the material upon which the pet rests is non-absorbent and smooth to shed moisture, soil and hair. Materials commonly used for this purpose include various synthetic materials and various natural materials that have been chemically treated to render them resistant to moisture, dirt and hair. Unfortunately, synthetic materials may not be comfortable for some pets or may not have appearance, texture, wear or other properties desired by the pet owner, and materials that have been chemically treated may irritate some pets. Another approach is to place cushioning material into a washable case, which may be provided with a zipper or other closure mechanism to keep the cushioning material in place. Unfortunately, such cases are awkward to remove for laundering and to install after laundering, and have limited aesthetic appeal.